


Unthinkable

by Pikachunicorn



Series: Prince/Princess AU [2]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Princes & Princesses, contains slight spoilers for the slightly unwritten end of Untouchable, read chapter two of Untouchable if it doesn't make sense, sequel that i'm starting before even finishing the 1st one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set almost sixteen years after 'Untouchable'*</p><p>Prince Quintavius doesn't understand why it's so paramount that he stays within the castle grounds. Especially now, when he's waking up beside the guy he met outside a few months back. Really, what could be so bad about the outside world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I'M DOING THIS!
> 
> I'm gifting it to Fic_Finisher because zomg THE reason I got back into writing fics this summer was because of your feedback! <3
> 
> Anyway, y'all might need to read chapter 2 of 'Untouchable' for this to make sense (family dynamics are weird).
> 
> I guess there's some implied underage stuff. But only, like 17y/o underage, which isn't actually underage at all where I come from (England).

Quentin doesn't like being woken up. It's always been that way. Everyone in the palace knows that. You _do not_ wake Prince Quintavius unless you're his parents or the king. But _this_... The warm breath on his skin, the lips on his neck, the heat of the body beside him. He likes this.

He immerses himself in that feeling for a second. There is a lazy smile in his sleeping expression and he hums in pleasure. Still, he decides not to actually wake himself. Even with the tickling fingertip that slides up and down his spine...

" _Quinn_..." A warm, seductive tone purrs his name and Quentin concludes that he just might be in heaven. His body seems to agree... "Wake up..."

"Five more minutes..." Quentin mumbles happily, snuggling his face deeper into the pillow. His mind wanders off towards a dream and he falls into contentment again.

"Hey..." The voice chuckles softly, as Quentin feels someone gently nuzzling his cheek. The voice drops to a sexy, amused whisper, "Wake up, _kitten_."

Quentin moans and rolls his hips against the mattress out of some sort of habit. He flutters his eyes open and slowly shifts around in the bed to view his lover (who is currently bathed perfectly in the faint, yellow hue from the slowly rising sun). "Hey..."

"Good boy." Daken praises him proudly, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair a little. "Hey yourself."

Quentin snuggles into Daken's chest, sighing sleepily with a tired smile, kissing the rebel's tattoo once. "Too early."

"No..." Daken laughs softly, kissing Quentin's hair and pulling back a little to disconnect himself from the telepath. "Be a good boy and wake up."

"But everything is warm and comfy and perfect for sleep." Quentin blinks up at Daken with huge, adorable, sleepy eyes.

"You're always hot and gorgeous and perfect for fucking, but I don't always take advantage of that!" Daken teases, pressing a kiss to Quentin's forehead. " _Although I'm tempted to right now_..."

"Daken..." Quentin chuckles, blushing, and throws a floppy, lazy arm around the older man.

"Dumbass." Daken smirks, before pulling the Prince in and kissing him deeply and passionately. His hands move over Quentin's pale skin carefully, stroking to his waist, gliding up his back, and it all makes the Prince shudder a little. Pulling back, Daken nips teasingly at his lower lip. "Happy birthday, my little Prince."

"Mmmm... Birthday..." Quentin murmurs tiredly, before his eyes snap open, and he sits up suddenly with a sharp gasp. "Oh my god! It's my birthday!"

"Yes?" Daken laughs in confusion, wrinkling his nose a little.

"You have to go!" Quentin orders, panicked, whilst telekinetically retrieving Daken's shirt and shoving it to the other mutant's chest. "Seriously!"

"What's happening?" Daken pouts and raises an eyebrow, his confusion showing.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit_!" Quentin hisses, tumbling comically from the bed in his hurry. Daken stifles a laugh as he watches the Prince stumble towards the window whilst attempting to tug on his pants. Pushing back the drapes, the telepath makes a noise of annoyance. " _Fuuuuuckkk_..."

"Seriously, Quinn. What is up with you?" Daken pushes up from the bed, slowly redressing himself.

"I was supposed to be in the great hall by sunrise! The king wanted to do some sort of birthday thing..." Quentin explains hurriedly, telekinetically pulling his shirt on. "If I'm late my mom is gonna kill me!"

"Okay, you are seriously acting like a twelve year old!" Daken laughs at the prospect of Prince Quintavius Xavier-Summers - the kid he's just spent all last night with, and who's an absolute pain in the ass 90% of the time - being actually _scared_ of his mother.

"Just go!" Quentin hisses, styling his hair quickly in the mirror. He pouts in irritation and drops his shoulders in a huff. His eyes widen when there are three strong knocks on his door. He glances around in a panic. "Ummm... Just a second."

Daken throws his head back in silent laughter before dropping to the floor and moving under the bed. As if he's never had to hide from a closeted guy's family before! _Ha_! He knows what he's doing.

"Quintavius? You know you're supposed to be meeting Joshua about right now, don't you?"

Quentin flings open the door heavily, before attempting to look casual by leaning against the doorframe.

"Uncle Kevin..." He laughs awkwardly, blush strong in his cheeks. "What are-" he clears his throat to align his wavering speech. "What are you doing here?"

Kevin stares at him with a starkly unamused expression for a moment. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"What?" Quentin huffs in forced amusement, flicking his hand in a careless gesture. "No! No, I'm ready."

Kevin rolls his eyes and turns away from the door, heading off down the corridor. "Your shirt's inside out, Quintavius. Fix it. And quickly. Or your uncle will kick your ass."

Frowning, Quentin drops his gaze to his - _yep_ \- totally inside out shirt, and huffs out of irritation at himself. Though, he soon steps out into the hall to drop a final, childish reply. "Aren't you gonna wish me happy birthday?"

"Happy Birthday, asshat!" Kevin calls carelessly, not even bothering to turn and address Quentin.

" _Thank you, Uncle Kevvy_!" Quentin sings back sarcastically sweetly before closing his door and returning his attention to Daken, who somehow manages to make even sliding out from under a bed look seductive.

"Would I get hung for sleeping with the King's boyfriend? Because that guy is _cute_." Daken smirks proudly, biting his lip at the thought.

"No, because you'd most likely already be dead - Kevin's mutation destroys anything organic." Quentin answers routinely, shrugging his shirt off and telekinetically retrieving a new one from his closet.

"That's what a healing factor is for." Daken is obviously deep in his own head as his tongue flicks out to wet his lower lip slightly.

"To allow you to fuck dangerous mutations?" Quentin raises an eyebrow as he slips his boots on. "Whatever. Out. Now. I need to go."

"Not even time for a birthday quickie?" Daken teases, using the purring tone of voice he just knows drives the Prince crazy, as he snakes his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"No. Be good." Quentin tries to suppress a small chuckle as he pushes Daken away. "Out. I'll come find you later, okay?"

"You better..." Daken smirks, eyes dark and dangerous. "I've got something really brilliant planned for us."


End file.
